Flight Frights
by Dr. Henry
Summary: After The Giant War, Thalia visits Jason at Camp Jupiter. After a heart-to-heart talk, Jason tries to cure Thalia of her fear of heights. Will Thalia be able to "spread her wings" and finally fly? Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. I do not own the characters or Camp Jupiter.


**This takes place after The Blood of Olympus. Frank didn't become Praetor**

* * *

It was lunchtime at Camp Jupiter. Hazel Leveseque and Frank Zhang ate at their old familiar table with the rest of the Fifth Cohort. They were recognized as the heroes of camp, and the Fifth Cohort was finally getting the respect it deserved. They were treated as celebrities, but the pair was just thankful to be able to be alive and to be together. Hazel rested her head against Frank's shoulder as they ate. They had nearly finished when one of their closest friends, Jason Grace, walked into the mess hall, smiling like a madman.

"Hey, Jason." Hazel waved the Praetor over. "You look happy."

"I am. Thalia's coming to visit today." Jason told her and Frank, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"That's awesome! When is she coming?" Frank asked.

"She should be here any minute, but I don't no how long she can stay. I'm honestly surprised that she has any time to visit at all with being Lieutenant of the Hunters and all."

"Well, tell us when she gets here. Maybe we could all hang out." Hazel offered.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Jason replied.

"We'd better get going Hazel, we have guard duty soon." Frank said.

"Yeah, I guess we should go. See you later Jason."

"Yep, see you."

And with that, the couple walked hand-in-hand towards Camp Jupiter's entrance. Jason smiled and shook his head. _Those two are perfect together. Oh no, I'm beginning to sound like Piper, _he thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" An all too familiar voice said.

"Thalia!" Jason exclaimed, whirling around and hugging his sister.

"How goes it, little brother?"

"_Little?_ Technically, I'm older than you."

"Oh, who goes by technicalities these days anyway, huh? You'll always be my baby bro."

Jason laughed heartily. He hadn't seen his sister since the end of the Giant War because of her Hunter responsibilities; it was nice to hear her voice again. He hadn't exactly had the best time since arriving at Camp Jupiter. He was always busy with his Praetor duties, which meant he was spending a lot of time with Reyna. It's wasn't that Reyna was mean, or let her feelings get in the way of their work, but Jason literally felt that he needed his _gladius _to cut through the awkwardness between them. He also missed Piper, his girlfriend, a lot. He and Percy switched from camp to camp to visit everyone, but Jason often had to extend his time at Camp Jupiterdue to the tasks Reyna assigned him with. Thalia's presence always lightened his mood.

"Hey!" Thalia flicked him on the side of the head. "Anyone in there? You zoned out for a second."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just really happy that you're finally here.'

"Well, I'd have been here this morning, but Lady Artemis felt the need to lecture me _again _about how I'd better not look at any of the Roman boys. As if they're good enough for me." She said jokingly. "But I guess I'm here now. What's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking I'd show you around New Rome, and maybe meet up with Hazel and Frank. But first, let's go to dad's temple. It's pretty awesome." Jason suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Thalia replied as they took off for Temple Hill.

* * *

Thalia stopped to rub her foot as they walked past all of the Roman Gods' shrines. "You'd think they'd have put Jupiter's temple in the front, seeing as they named this place after him. We've practically walked a mile!" She grumbled.

Jason smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry we're almost there. Look, there's Neptune's Temple." He pointed at a small, blue, shed-like building towards the right, covered in cobwebs.

"That's it?" Thalia asked. "I wonder what Kelp Head said when he saw it." She added, laughing hysterically.

They then reached their father's shrine, Thalia stopped laughing immediately when she saw the 20 foot-tall statue of Jupiter, surrounded by regal, marble pillars. "Wow." was all she said.

"I know. It's a bit intimidating, huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, just a bit." Thalia replied sarcastically.

They sat down on the steps leading up to the statue. "Sometimes it's hard to be his kid." Jason said meekly.

"Yeah, everyone expects you to be powerful, great, and amazing, just because _he_ is." Thalia responded indignantly.

"It must be even harder when you're afraid of what he symbolizes."

Thalia snapped her head up to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Percy may or may not have told me about your fear of heights."

Thalia's face darkened. "Dam him! I'm going to kill that no good son of Poseidon."

"No, look, I wanted to know more about my sister, so I asked him. He told me about the adventures you went on, how you were almost the demigod of the first Great Prophecy."

"Yeah, well, Percy was the right half-blood for the job."

"What makes you say that? What did he have that you didn't?"

"I guess- it was just too much power for me to handle, you know? Too much temptation, that's my fatal flaw." The daughter of Zeus sighed. "Ironic, huh? The exact opposite of dad: afraid of heights and power. Pretty pathetic, I'd say."

"It's not pathetic, Thals." Jason reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Every hero has a fatal flaw, and I can think of a lot of worse ones to have. As for the heights, that's why I brought you here. I think I can help you get over your fear."

"That's really sweet of you, Jay." Thalia said, standing up, stretching her arms. "But it's not going to happen. I'm too nervous to even go up in the air at all, much less fly like you do."

"Do you trust me? Jason asked, getting up as well.

"Of course I do."

"Then close your eyes."

"Jason, what are you-"

"Just close them." He repeated softly.

She did as he said, and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Then she felt herself shooting upward, the wind whipping through her hair.

Thalia clung to the arms desperately, afraid that she would fall. She closed her eyes even tighter. "Put me down now!" She ordered as they rose higher into the air.

"Shhh, everything's alright, I've got you." Jason hushed her. "Were almost there. Just focus on going up."

"Almost where? Where are we going?" Thalia asked, starting to breathe more quickly.

"Open your eyes, you'll see."

"No! I just want to get down."

"Not until you open them. You said that you trusted me. I would never let something bad happen to you." He promised.

"Fine." She slowly opened her eyes, looking above her. She saw the bright blue skies and the fluffy white clouds. "There, now let's go."

"Look down. Nothing's going to hurt you." He whispered softly.

Thalia took a deep breath and gazed at the ground below. She could see all of New Rome and Camp Jupiter; people milling about around the square, the legionaries practicing their plans of attack, Hannibal the elephant chasing some fauns, it was quite beautiful. "That's amazing." She said.

"You're telling me. I like to go up here and clear my head sometimes. How do you feel?"

Thalia had nearly forgotten the height which they were at. She redoubled her clutch on his arms. "I'm not sure. I'm afraid that we'll fall."

"Oh, I don't think we will, Thals. You're a natural at flying."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Thalia asked, as Jason nodded his head toward her feet, which had waves of hair blustering beneath them, propelling the siblings upward. "_I'm_ doing this? But how?"

"Well, you are a child of Zeus. The sky is supposed to give you power and strength. Pretty cool, huh?"

"_Pretty cool _is an understatement. This is awesome! I-I know exactly where I'm going." She urged them to zoom upward. "The winds do to whatever I want." They zigzagged across the sky. "I know that I won't fall." She said a little softer, lessening the currents as they floated towards the ground.

They landed outside New Rome and Thalia gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was the best way we could've spent the afternoon. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, sis. I'm a bit worried though; I won't have an advantage over you in a fight anymore." He teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. It's still a bit nerve-wracking up there for me, but I'm sure I'll get better. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go catch up with Frank and Hazel; they should be done with guard-duty by now. They usually hang out at that café." He explained, pointing to a small, cozy-looking coffee shop.

"Let's go then! Race you!" Thalia started running into New Rome, dodging the demigods and legacies that were walking around the town.

Jason just smiled and took off after her, wondering how he could be so lucky to have such a crazy, perfect sister.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really hoping for some more Jason/Thalia sibling stuff in BoO, so I wrote this. (*SPOILER* I know that Frank becomes Praetor in House of Hades, but I had already began this story before I read it, so just pretend he didn't.) Please review if you can! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
